Little Sisters
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Harry's had so much on his mind lately, that he he fails to recognize the pretty little Veela girl at Bill & Fleur's wedding. Gift-Fic for Samantha !


**A.N: **Harry/Gabrielle fluff written for Samantha. Merry Christmas, Sam! Love Sophie &amp; Phoebe xx One thing to note in this story is that we aren't 100% on how the Veela thing works. But we hope you like it anyway!

* * *

It was ridiculous.

A wedding - a wedding right in the middle of a battleground. I could almost hear the spells flying from Voldemort's wand, miles above the roof of the Burrow. How did the Weasley's think that I could sit here, under this fake disguise, and act like nothing was going on?

Ron had said that it made sense to have a wedding, _because _of everything that was happening. I suppose what he said was right. But it still wasn't resonating with me. It still didn't really feel right.

I was completely stuck in my muddled mind, when I saw her walk past. A vision of pale limbs, long hair, and clad head to toe in ivory and silver. Her Veela pull was strong, but there was something else. I felt like I recognised her…

Maybe it was because I was openly gawping at her , but she looked straight at me, wide eyed. Brushing past a couple of men who were trying to catch her attention; the beautiful girl walked straight towards me.

"'Arry?" she asked, her french accent evident.

I blinked, almost briefly forgetting that I was disguised. How did she know it was me? Was it possible that someone had already told her? But she was looking at me as if she almost couldn't see the effects that the Polyjuice Potion had on me. I glanced over at the wall of the tent, trying to see my reflection in one of the mirrors that hung there. No, I was still a shock of acne and red hair.

"Err…" I was struggling, here. "My name is Barny."

The girl frowned a little, but then she raised her eyebrows - as if sudden realisation had hit. She leant forward, and I breathed in the scent of lavender as her long, silvery hair fell onto my shoulder. "It iz okay, 'Arry. I shall not let anyone in on your secret."

I racked my brains, trying to push away the attraction I was feeling to her looks, her scent, her warmth...I could tell she had Veela blood; she was probably a cousin of Fleur's…

Hermione's voice suddenly rang in the back of my mind; the memory of a conversation we had long ago, back in our Fourth Year. "Veela have the power to see through disguises - mainly, I believe, because their entire existence is partially a disguise."

That would explain it.

The mysterious girl reared back, and smiled at me warmly. I drank in her appearance - I noticed that the silver, floor-length dress that she wore was actually more of a pale, pale blue, and it shimmered and shone with every move she made. The sleeves hung off her shoulders, exposing an expanse of ivory skin and sharp, prominent collarbones. Her neck was slender, like a ballerina, and her head rested delicately above it. "It has been quite a while since we last met, 'Arry," she spoke again, a little quieter this time.

"Hm...sorry?"

Her smile wavered a little. "Do you not remember me? I am Gabrielle."

A dozen memories suddenly flooded back - Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister. The innocent pre-teen who I had taken from the mervillage during the Second Task, when I could have just left her. I felt the breath leave my throat, and my eyebrows rise. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle - you just look so..._different_."

"I would say the same to you, 'Arry Potter," Gabrielle leant closer again, so that I could smell her perfume once more. I swallowed - was I nervous?

"Uh, Gabrielle?" I whispered, noticing the way she was smirking at me.

"Yes, 'Arry?" she whispered back, almost directly in my ear. It was completely distracting, and I couldn't even remember what I was going to say.

"I...er..." I started, and felt her hand suddenly grab the bulge in my pants. To say it shocked me would be an understatement. "Gabrielle!" I hissed.

"Let me thank you for...rescuing me," Gabrielle continued, her voice fluid and enticing.

I jerked backwards and started looking around wildly. Thankfully, everyone still seemed to be too immersed in the music to be aware.

When I turned back to the minx in front of me, I was surprised to see she had vanished. Looking back into the crowd, I noticed her heading into the Burrow, eyes trained on me, and a finger beckoning me to follow her.

So I did. Because, what the hell? This could be the last night of my life - and lets face it - I needed a change of pace.


End file.
